AlphaAngel's Prolouge
by Dark Marth
Summary: Here's how Alpha and Chaos first met each other.
1. The Solo Beginning

Alpha Angel never really discussed his past. He grew up leading a very independent childhood, considering his parents disbanded him on the Moonshale Islands long before he could remember. His combat skills were gained through obtaining life skills and just trying to survive on his own. He usually feasted on wolves at night, and attempt to learn new things during the day. He tried to be daring one day and take on a Grizzly Black Bear, despite knowing that they were the most feared creatures in the forest. He took his first swing, only to have it caught in the mass of fur. The bear countered with singing his paw, and gave out a deafening roar. Several more bears surrounded Alpha as he looked around hopelessly. He sprinted past the black bear and jumped into the air towards the sound of another incoming bear. Right as he predicted, his sharpened wooden sword impaled the bear through the skull as it fell to the ground before it even knew what happened.


	2. Bear Attack!

Alpha wiped the sweat off of his face, as another bear came into his view. He was surrounded again, but this time, there were no exits. He was clawed at in the back and another bear pinned him against the ground. Alpha saw his short life flash before his eyes before hearing a deafening crackle. The bear exploded into chunks of meat, and all of the others turned towards the sound. It was a hooded sorcerer with 3 balls of snow surrounding him.

"DRAGON FROST!" the sorcerer shouted as another bear hit the ground.

The sorcerer had at least 9 forest creatures surrounding him, all of different shapes and sizes."Dragon Flame Mantle!" he yelled as a wall of fire surrounded he and I.

"Nine against one? This seems fair... Well, I didn't want to resort this but... Hey… you! Close your eyes!.."

Alpha quickly shut his eyes, putting all of his trust in this stranger before hearing "CHAOS BLAST!"


	3. Forest No More

The forest all of a sudden had a very eerie silence. Or... what used to be the forest. The entire area around him has been made into plains. The thick forest that used to be brimming with life has become a desolate wasteland with not even a skeleton left over. The fire started to die down around Alpha as he got up and ran towards his savior's body. Alpha carried the boy's body to his distant shelter with ease, considering he had no forest to go to or creatures to fight. He wondered to himself how someone so young could be capable of such power. He laid the boy on the beach sand and covered him in sand to keep his body warm. Alpha had no idea that there was anyone else on the island but himself, he never dared go through the viper's den... or what used to be the viper's den.


	4. One Powerful Mage

Alpha heard the movement of sand and drew his wooden sword. He saw the mage struggling to free his limbs and hurried over to him. Alpha started to brush of the sand and said

"Thanks for the save back there, but why save a stranger's life?" The young magician gave Alpha a tired look.

"I… wasn't going to just… let you die in the woods…"

That was more than enough reason for Alpha; he helped the boy out of the sand and asked him his name.

"Chaos…" he said, "Chaos Angel".

Alpha gave Chaos a downright awkward look. "Angel..?" Alpha stuttered.

"That last name is only given to those who have descended from Angels themselves. I guess you and I share a common trait already."

"What do you mean?" Chaos inquired.

"My name is Alpha. Alpha Angel."

Just as he said his name, a small white angel wing appeared on his right side, while a black one unfolded on his left.

"You're one too..? An angel of Chaos?" Chaos exclaimed surprised as his respective white and black angel wings unfolded into place.

"Looks like we are two of a kind."

No one outside of the Angelic decent knew what the last name Angel meant, since they were forbidden to spread their wings. But for the first time in both of the boy's lives, they didn't feel so alone.


	5. Not So Alone

Chaos returned to his humble home in the Moonshae Isles, bringing Chaos along with him. The two had to sneak along stealthily; for fear that the Drows would attack any outsider that came into their domain, friend or foe. Alpha hastily rushed into Chaos's tree as Chaos quickly shut the door behind him and locked it. Both let out a sigh of relief as they fell to the floor.

*Breathing heavily* "Chaos... is there anyone else here we need to evade?"

"Nope, I've been living on my own for years now, the only one that could possibly come in would be the Elder. He patrols the whole village looking for potential vulnerabilities and makes sure that everyone is staying on task.

"What exactly are your tasks?" Alpha questioned.

"Hunting, acquiring water, assassinations, stealing. You know… all the usual vitalities." Chaos said casually.

Alpha gave him a puzzled look "Usual vitalities? I didn't think stealing and killing were normal."

Chaos looked down towards the floor "Yeah… I never agreed with those either. It's one of the reasons I'm looked down upon the in community. The elder and his teachers try to break me down every day and tell me that I'm not a real Drow if I don't do these things. If that's what being a Drow is, I want nothing to do with it. I'll side with my Angelic heritage and try to help people in need, not take advantage of them."

"That's quite the noble thing to do; I never really saw anyone in need before, no one ever came to the far shoreline where I resided."

"Well then, here is a way to pay me back. Give into your Angelic heritage and help me achieve my… our goal of reforming this race."

Alpha looked at Chaos wide-eyed "You want to reform… a race? I don't think it's that easy…"

"Have you ever tried?"

"No…"

"Then let's go!"

Alpha sighed "Karma + 1... Let's go."


	6. Time For a Lesson

The two jumped as they heard a loud banging on the door.

"CHAOS? ARE YOU IN HERE? COME OUT THIS INSTANT, IT'S TIME TO FINALLY BECOME ONE OF US" the voice yelled.

"It's the elder." Chaos whispered. "It's time for them to beat me senseless until I convert... I'd like to see them try"

Chaos snapped his fingers and a veil surrounded him for a split second.

"They always make the first hit the hardest." Chaos explained "The second that his weapon comes in contact with me, I'm going to reflect the hit and he's going to be feeling twice the pain. Here, hide here until I come back. I'm going to be fine, I promise."

Alpha heeded his warning searched the room swiftly for a place to hide and hid underneath Chaos's mattress. The door came crashing open as two Drow soldiers and the elder entered.

"YOU CAN'T AVOID THE LESSON, CHAOS" the elder screamed.

"AS PUNISHMENT FOR NOT COMING ON YOUR OWN ACCORD…. ONE HIT WITH... A FLAMING SWORD"

The Elder took the wooden sword from the corner of the room and used his magic to light it on fire. Alpha watched stealthily under the covers, as his fine crafted sword is being reduced to ashes hitting his newfound friend. The elder swung the sword with all his might, using magic to multiply the force of his swing. Chaos smirked as the flaming elder went flying into the other two soldiers and chuckled as all three unconscious bodies hit the wall. "Told you I'd be fine." Chaos chuckled as he started dragging the bodies out into the secluded part of the village. Alpha could only imagine how powerful this mage could become.


	7. We Have a Plan

When Chaos came back into his home, he had three more dark elves with him. Alpha reached for his blade naturally to defend himself and his friend, but found himself grasping at the air and staring at the ashes on the floor.

"It's okay, Alpha. These guys are our allies. They share our beliefs. These are the few I recruited to prepare for the movement."

"The movement?" Alpha asked.

"Yes, the first step in the Drow reform. Step one. Overthrow the dictating Elder."

Alpha gave Chaos another wide eyed look. He couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You want us to do what? You can't just take over an entire race just like that!"

Chaos started tapping his foot. "Have you tried?"

Alpha realizing he fell into the same trap as before retaliated "It's common sense!"

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality. We'll never find out unless we try" Chaos said confidently.

"Delta, Epsilon. Take a seat over there please. We'll discuss our plans shortly. The action shall take place exactly one year from this date."

Alpha sighed. "Can I at least have a weapon…?"

Delta threw a long sword made of pure stainless steel in a moment's notice.

"Thanks…" Alpha said as he narrowly avoided his death.

"Gather around the table everyone; we haven't a moment to spare." Chaos stated.


	8. It's Time

"Today is the day, everyone." Chaos said pacing back and forth with his battle staff.

"The day we've been preparing for so long has finally come, let's get geared up everyone!" Chaos ordered to the crowd of three.

Alpha and Chaos grew a lot over the past year now that they had someone to rely on and train with. Chaos tried to turn Alpha into a mage, but Alpha just didn't feel right without a sword in his hand and decided to create his own style of fighting.

"Time to go see what this almighty _SwordMage_ could do." Delta joked, as he swung his axe over his back.

Alpha sneered in his direction. "Is my own made-up fighting style really going to work in actual combat? I mean sure, it proved well in combat training but this is the real thing now. Life or death." Alpha started to himself.

"Relax, Alpha" Chaos said. "Everything will go smoothly as long you've got me around!"

Alpha sarcastically laughed, but in reality, he believed him wholeheartedly. "As long as we have Chaos, there will be nothing that could stop us!"

Alpha looked at his own reflection in his blade, looking over his handmade engraving "Angel" in the steel.

"You're right, let's get this show on the road" Alpha said with newfound confidence.

Chaos started by casting _Deep Shroud_ on the party of four. The group instantly blended in with their gloomy environment. They started up the ladder to cross to the Elder's domain. The hut was guarded by several sentries and a magical seal was placed over the door.

"Delta, Epsilon" Chaos whispered. "Go to the back of the hut; on my cue I want you to silently eliminate the guards."

The pair nodded and made their way over to their position.

"Alpha, the second that I release the seal on that door, I want you to sneak in there, and capture the Elder. Try not to harm him too much, it would only hurt the image of our cause."

Alpha nodded in silence as he prepared for the moment. Chaos started the ritual at the distance as Alpha moved closer to the target. Chaos waved his hand to cue the pair to eliminate the targets. Delta grabbed the neck of one of the sentinels and snapped his neck in half. Epsilon tried the same maneuver, but failed to grip hard enough and was knocked off the guardian's back. The sentry pulled a strange looking piece of parchment out and red flares lit up the sky. The guard stepped back and readied his long spear.


	9. Icy Hot

"F***" Chaos swore as he finished his spell.

The door blew into bits as the wooden fragments hit the assassins and the soldier. The soldier didn't flinch one bit, as his rune helmet shattered the wood upon impact. He took the opportunity to stab the assassin, Epsilon, straight through the chest. Delta then took the opportunity to flank his opponent and hack at him with his great axe. He took his swing at the soldier who was trying to free his spear from the rebel, and smirked as he made a direct hit into his plate body. Delta's expression then changed to a look of horror as his axe exploded into dust.

"WHAT KIND OF ARMOR DOES THAT!" Delta shouted in shock as he was impaled with the spear just like his comrade.

Chaos came sliding down from the trees shouting "Dragon Frost!"

The soldier was only stopped for a split second before pointing his spear into Chaos's direction.

"Burning Blade!" Alpha yelled, slashing at the flanked enemy.

The warrior swung his spear at Alpha without any hesitation, only to be struck in the back by Chaos casting Palest Flame. The soldier was stopped mid swing as the constant temperature swings dazed him. "NOW ALPHA!" roared Chaos as he was about to be impaled by the guard changing his focus again. "FROST BACKLASH!" Alpha cried as he shattered through the Soldier's armor, slicing the Drow in half. The spear flew off into the building as Alpha and Chaos regrouped for the moment, staring down at their lost allies.


	10. Isn't Magic Lovely?

"Hey…" Panted Alpha trying to change the subject to something slightly more positive. "It actually worked… our fire and ice combo we've been practicing for so long."

Chaos smirked despite nearly being killed, "I never doubted it for a second."

Alpha rolled his eyes and drank a healing potion as he passed Chaos one. They both got ready for the final event. They readied their weapons as they approached the Elder's one room home. The entire room was entirely pitch black, making it impossible to tell if anyone was even in there. Chaos quickly responded with a small fire spell to illuminate the room. The elder stood center on the carpet holding the fallen soldier's spear.

"So… it seems you've finally made your move Chaos. I was expecting something like this of you. But, who's your friend here?"

"I have no need to tell you.. Now you can hand over ownership of this village the easy way…" Chaos said as he pointed his staff at the man. "… or the hard way."

The elder let out an overconfident chuckle.

"Well, I didn't want to do this. But it seems you've left me with no option."

The spear went hurling into Chaos near instantly.

"Isn't magic lovely?" laughed the Elder. "It's like you can kill someone without them even putting up a fight. But what fun would that be

Chaos grunted as he ripped the spear out of himself and tossed it back outside.

"Such power… there's no way we could beat someone like this… What was I thinking…?" Chaos said to quietly to himself.

Alpha glanced over to see his best friend lose his confidence.

"Chaos. Now isn't the time for second thoughts, we both know we can take this guy." Alpha said, trying to reassure his friend

"I under estimated him, Alpha! We don't stand a chance! He was just playing the weak old geezer this whole time, and now we are going to die right here. Our dream of reforming this race dies right here, on this floor"

The elder interrupted the conversation with a bolt of lightning split right between the two. The two were thrown against opposite walls and brought down to their knees. The Elder walked over to the fallen mage and propped up his body against the wall.

"Tell me what you cherish most... Give me the pleasure of taking it away." The Elder calmly said as he pushed his sword into the mage.


	11. Awakened Angels

Chaos felt his life slipping away as he flash backed through the past year he had with Alpha.

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality" a voice echoed through Chaos's mind.

He slowly realized it to be Alpha's voice.

"Use everything you have to fight for what you believe in. Isn't that what you told me?"

Chaos started coming to his senses realizing that Alpha was communicating through Telepathy. The sorcerer opened his eyes and gripped the sword impaling him with all his might.

"You wouldn't understand what I cherish, being alone for your entire life. All you do is kill innocent lives, and plague our race with sins!"

The elder gave an amused look at Chaos before sticking his blade deeper into his chest. Alpha struggled to open his eyes and looked over towards the Elder and his companion. He felt an uncontrollable rage pour into his body, conflicting with his attempted good alignment. The Sword Mage floated to his feet as the Elder started turned towards him. Chaos, thinking that Elder was about to kill Alpha suddenly felt a huge surge of energy flow through him.


	12. The Departure

In an instant, the entire building exploded from the sheer power Chaos and Alpha were emitting. The two stood on opposite sides of what used to be the building and had the elder trapped. The only sound that anyone could hear is the occasional flap of Chaos and Alpha's angel wings. The Elder turned back to Chaos in shock to see two enormous angel wings coming from Chaos. One black, one white. Chaos couldn't even blink before seeing Alpha's sword pierce through the demonic elder.

"And with this, I end your tyranny" Chaos said charging a beam of light in his hands.

A strange aura surrounded the elder as he stated with his dying breath.

"So this is where your power comes from. Well consider it my parting gift considering you'll never feel this powerful again. The second I die is the second that this whole island gets scattered into thousands of different planes. You two will have your bond broken, and your dependence on each other became your downfall."

Chaos looked over at Alpha.

"There's no way he can take a whole island into a different dimension... but I can't underestimate him a second time... just in case that it somehow happens…" Chaos placed an emblem of an angel in Alpha's hand. "We'll find each other, I promise." Alpha sadly nodded, knowing that the Elder wouldn't be bluffing about something like that.

"Promise you won't die on me, Chaos" Alpha commanded.

"Promise." Chaos said as he finished charging his beam.

"To Hell with him" Alpha said as he removed his sword and started charging a beam of darkness in his hand.

Chaos shed a tear as he stepped back from the Elder taking his potential last look at Alpha.

"To Heaven" stated Chaos as he released his Dazzling Ray at the barely living being. Alpha, at that moment, released his own Dark Ray colliding with Chaos's, creating a huge blast as the environment around them was sucked into a void.


	13. A New Hope

Alpha awoke in a small forest village of the coast of the shore, where many elves were helping each other out, playing together, and working together. He smiled as he realized that this is the paradise that Chaos wanted.

Chaos was not so lucky, as he landed high up on a large Volcano, spotting several terrifying beings as he fell and padded his fall with levitation. He hastily got up to spot one lone Dragon born playing the lute in a distance.


End file.
